Astrology
by Laughless
Summary: Handjob fic. Sexual Astrology is actually a real book - and I read it . Dave / Gamzee . So what if the couple found the book?


Handjob fic.

* * *

Dave moved over on the queen sized bed with red and white crinkled sheets. The Capricorn shifted closer to the blond who decided that he wouldn't wear his shades around his shared apartment anymore with the troll around. He was sick of hearing about the troll wanting to see his _motherfucking miracles_. The crimson red irises glanced over the title of the book.

"And where did you find this book," he asked as he looked over to the juggalo with the shit eating grin.

The book was _Sexual Astrology _by some random dude named Martine. How fucking ironic.

"This is fucking homo. But I bet y'all read this shit all the time up in the hives 'n shit," Dave said as he flipped a few pages.

Gamzee threw an arm over Dave's shoulder and pulled him to lean against the short troll. Gamzee looked at Dave and kissed him on the cheek and then whispered into his ear," December third, so what's that? Hmm, I know. You're a Sagittarius. You like milk, don't ya," Gamzee chuckled.

Dave flipped to the section in the book about Sagittarius females and males. Dave laughed," So basically I'll screw anywhere, that's kind of right – yeah? So I'm apparently a charming flirt, and my optimism never goes down doesn't it?"

Gamzee pressed another kiss to his cheek and looked down at the book," So I wonder if you're motherfucking right to be paired with a Capricorn. This book is motherfuckin' interesting."

Dave sighed and poked Gamzee in the thigh," Hold on, I'm getting there, love."

Dave hummed," So apparently I don't know what I really want, I just tread on water lightly, don't want to fall into the evil clutches of love," Dave joked.

"I like to make love, don't I," Dave added. Gamzee was expression was filled with curiosity; this book was really something else for the odd couple.

"Gog, now that really makes me look like a homo – our love makes me gay I suppose," Dave grinned.

Gamzee stared at him and said," Was that a motherfuckin' play on words right now," he started to grow a bit annoyed from Dave's dumb jokes.

Dave laughed," I love ya, you're my insane juggalo and you can't get enough of me can't ya."

Gamzee kicked Dave in the leg and replied," Full of yourself aren't you," and tackled Dave down onto the bed.

"I just don't give a fuck," Dave grinned and replied shortly after he gave the goat horned troll and playful jab," it's just a wise-ass book and I don't follow anything blindly."

"I don't motherfuckin' know, stop motherfucking bitching and just believe in miracles," Gamzee jabbed him back with equal force and loomed over the Texan blond who was currently on his back. He grabbed the book to finish reading the section.

"Fuckin' sue me," Dave laughed and grabbed Gamzee's hips and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Sagittarius weak spots are the hips and thighs," Gamzee thumbed through page 189 in the book and stared down at the blond. "But you always touch my hips," Gamzee said as bent down to give him a peck on the lips. Dave chuckled," Especially when I drive into your nook, I love it how tight your nook is, you're a slut for me aren't you? I can't wait to breed it some more, we're going to need multiple buckets when the heat cycle comes. I want to paint my cock in your indigo pussy." Gamzee's cheeks flushed indigo as his matesprite was talking dirty beneath him.

"Here, motherfuckin' read mine," Gamzee tossed the book at Dave, Dave pouted then shoved him off and down so he could loom over the shorter player.

"I'll pass for now, I want you," Dave grinned. He was quick to tug off the surprised troll's sweats.

"Nothing under the sweats, hmm," Dave looked down at him while he ran up and down the indigo nook slowly trying to entice the tentabuldge to come out and play. Gamzee groaned," Motherfucker – I want my sign to be read."

"But Gamzee – get over here and love me," Dave said as Gamzee tried getting away from the blonde. Dave pulled all his body weight down and hugged the troll. Gamzee groaned and tried biting the Strider. Dave leaned further down and smiled against Gamzee's neck. He pried the troll's shirt off and pressed butterfly kisses among his chest. Gamzee threaded his fingers into his hair.

The tentacle finally decided to come out of hiding and started wrapping itself on the blond's arm. Dave took it off and started undressing himself. When he was fully nude he wrapped his hand around the tentacle and started pumping it slowly as he sat on top of the troll's narrow hips. Gamzee in return left feather light touches amongst the side of his cock. They started jerking each other off and Dave used his left hand to press and index finger into the hot nook. He curled his finger upward as Gamzee's hips jerked a bit and picked up the pace of his right hand which was satisfying the purple tentacle. Dave groaned as Gamzee's warm fingers pumped him slowly.

A grey thumb went to the top and rubbed the slit slightly then ran along the vein on the side. Dave's head came up to give small gentle bites to the grey neck and Gamzee finally came undone. "Dave!" The clown moaned and purple fluids came out. Dave took his finger out to gather a bit of the purple fluids at the top and licked them off of the tip of his finger.

After a few strokes Dave came suddenly with an erratic jerk of the hips into Gamzee's grey hand.

"We should keep that book, don't let anyone borrow it, I'm curious," Dave said and pressed his lips to the trolls.

* * *

No penetration was involved but Dave's finger, I'm sorry. I'm going to write a Dolls Code fanfiction next and then I might gather enough courage for an Eren Jeager and Jean Kirschtein one. I'm trying to host a Homestuck meet up at Ryu Con and I really want to do it but it seems kind of difficult. Anyways, my Dave Strider cosplay is almost finished and my Yuuki Oku cosplay is still a wip because I have to paint the shoes and sew the shirt and find a tie and buy the pants - blah blah cosplay is expensive .


End file.
